<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Illusions of the Heart by kaebear89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467429">Illusions of the Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaebear89/pseuds/kaebear89'>kaebear89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Inuyasha, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaebear89/pseuds/kaebear89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Kikyo's death, Inuyasha and Kagome struggle to resolve their unrequited feelings. While they try to enjoy the little moments with each other where they can, Naraku devises a trap to turn the lovers against each other, removing Kagome as his only obstacle from completely defiling the Shikon Jewel. Is history doomed to repeat itself? One-shot - InuKag, following the events of episode 16/17 of InuYasha: The Final Act.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Illusions of the Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Due to the situation around COVID-19, obviously, a lot of us are looking for ways to occupy our time and minds. I spent the last week and half rewatching Inuyasha around my work from home schedule, and after reading some other fanfics, got an idea for this one-shot.</p><p>It'll be a long one, but I think it'll satisfy those of us who are looking for some InuxKag goodness. I very much try to write fanfics with a perspective of trying to adhere as closely as I can to the canon of the original story so as to make it feel believable for these characters and that it can plausibly fit within the story proper.</p><p>This fic takes place between Inuyasha: The Final Act episode 16 and 17, so after Kikyo's death, but just before her powers are sealed by Magatsuhi's demonic powers.</p><p>Let me know if you all enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunset glowed a bright burnt orange as the group made their way back to the village. Since the battle with Naraku and the priestess Hitomiko, Kagome was lost in thought.</p><p>Her powers were not fully within her reach. They had been sealed, at least according to Hitomiko. 'Was it Kikyo who sealed my powers?' Kagome thought to herself. But, why would she? After Kikyo entrusted Kagome with the arrow to destroy Naraku's human heart, why would she seal away her power? It didn't make any sense.</p><p>'But if not Kikyo, then who?'</p><p>"Kagome?" Sango called out, shaking Kagome from her pondering. The others had stopped further back along the wooded path as she continued to walk past in her daze.</p><p>She gently jogged back to meet up with the group, "Sorry, what was that, Sango?"</p><p>Sango reiterated, "I was saying this would be a good spot to set up camp. It'll be dark soon, and we won't make it back to the village in time. If we camp now, we should be able to make it back by mid-day tomorrow."</p><p>Kagome nodded in agreement, looking at the sky that had begun to turn a darker shade of purple as the stars began to show themselves.</p><p>Inuyasha stared at her, the smallest show of concern visible across his features, though Kagome was oblivious to it as she began to unpack for the night. Kagome had been quiet and lost in her own thoughts since she spoke to Hitomiko. She hadn't said what was troubling her, and it made Inuyasha nervous. It reminded him too much of the time they were all trapped in the illusion forest; when Kikyo had tried to kill Kagome. But even when he outright asked her what had happened with Kikyo, Kagome neither confirmed his suspicions, nor did she ease them. She ignored the pressing question in its entirety, and he didn't like it when she did that. It meant she was hiding something from him; to protect him from the truth, and it only made him feel powerless.</p><p>As the night pressed on, food was eaten, and each of them began to settle in for the night. Before Kagome could get settled into her sleeping bag with Shippo, Inuyasha approached her.</p><p>"Kagome?" he said barely loud enough for the others to hear, "Would you walk with me for a moment?"</p><p>Kagome turned to him, "Huh?".</p><p>"I want to talk to you about something," he said rather forwardly. It was unlike him to be so direct, but his tone was gentler than it usually was.</p><p>"Uh, sure thing," Kagome replied, leaving the already asleep Shippo to enjoy the sleeping bag to himself for the time being.</p><p>Miroku and Sango looked on as the pair made their way along the path and into the forest. They turned to look at one another, wondering if maybe something was amiss.</p><p>"Inuyasha seems very concerned for Kagome. I wonder if he's going to ask her about what happened with Hitomiko?" Miroku said, vocalizing their thoughts.</p><p>Sango nodded, "I'm sure he is. Kagome hasn't said a thing about what happened, and I'm sure that makes him uneasy."</p><p>"I hope he is able to comfort her. Kagome takes on far more than any reasonable person would be expected to, and she does so without complaint; she's a true martyr," Miroku concluded, as the engaged couple resolved to their makeshift bedding.</p><p>-</p><p>They walked for some time in silence through the dense trees and foliage. Inuyasha wanted to ensure they were far enough away from eavesdroppers and prying eyes, but Kagome felt nervous. 'Why hasn't he said anything? He said he wanted to talk but he hasn't said a word since we left,' she thought to herself.</p><p>They approached a clearing in the forest, giving a brilliant view of the crescent moon and Milky Way overhead. 'That's right. The New Moon is coming soon. Hopefully we're somewhere safe when Inuyasha turns into his human form.' Kagome gazed up at the sight, unable to tear herself from the beautiful sky until she heard Inuyasha finally speak up.</p><p>"Kagome," he started, gaining her attention. He kept his gaze forward, unable to look her in the eyes as he asked softly, "You know you don't have to hide things from me, right?"</p><p>Kagome, unsure of what he was talking about, let out a confused sound before he continued, "I don't know why you aren't telling us about what happened with Lady Hitomiko, but you don't have to hold all this in by yourself. I just… want to make sure that you're okay."</p><p>Kagome was genuinely shocked by the somber tone in his voice. It was a stark reversal of their usual dynamic. He could be demanding, unapologetic, and rather forceful when he wanted answers. But now, his approach had softened. It was normally her and the others begging Inuyasha to open up with them, but to hear his earnest concern, it made her happy in way she had never known before. It reminded her of why she trusted and loved him as much as she did.</p><p>Inuyasha, unprompted with her response, continued, "When you were pulled into Naraku's spider webs with Lady Hitomiko and vanished, I had no idea what had happened to you. I was so scared about what I'd do if I'd lost you."</p><p>Her eyes softened and she smiled as she said, "I know."</p><p>He looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw the gentle smile on her beautiful features. He turned to face her, his arms pulled from the sleeves of his suikan and rested at his sides as he returned her gaze. Their locked eyes lasted for some time, a silent understanding passing through each other.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," Kagome continued as she finally broke the intense eye contact, sitting on the grassy clearing floor and turning back to look up at the sky.</p><p>Inuyasha remained starring at her as he sat down beside her, "So, what did she say? What happened?"</p><p>Kagome sighed as she began to explain the encounter with the possessed miko, how Naraku had threatened an eternity in Hell if she did not kill and save the miko from a demonic death, how her arrow passed Hitomiko and went straight through to Naraku; and ultimately, how Hitomiko explained that Kagome's powers were sealed, unable to reach their true potential.</p><p>She withheld her suspicions of Kikyo's involvement in sealing her powers, as she had nothing to base the accusation on, and she didn't want to upset Inuyasha. It hadn't been terribly long since Kikyo's soul had passed on to the next world, and they all knew Inuyasha was still very raw from it. Even though Kikyo told them not mourn her, Inuyasha had been unable to shake his sadness, and Kagome wouldn't unnecessarily cause him more pain than he was already suffering.</p><p>"That bastard," Inuyasha said after she recounted the events, "Naraku's getting desperate. He's trying to turn you against others to corrupt you and your powers; to corrupt your pure nature. It's all that's left to prevent the Shikon Jewel from becoming completely defiled, and he knows it."</p><p>"But if my powers are sealed, I can't be that much of a threat to him. There's only so much I can do," Kagome lamented, unconvinced that she held any meaningful power to stop Naraku. She wasn't as well equipped as Kikyo to deal with the fearful half-demon, and she knew it.</p><p>"That's not true," Inuyasha barked, though it lacked a certain sting to be harsh. Kagome turned to him as he continued, "You have so much more power in you than you realize, Kagome. Your compassion and maintaining hope and trust in others, even when it's most hopeless, you continue to believe that there is always a way out; a way to save everyone. That's how you were able to save Lady Hitomiko, that's how you can still be strong; because of your refusal to believe that there's no other way, it has saved more lives than you could ever possibly know."</p><p>Kagome felt a stunned by the admiration in his voice. He was just so full of support and love, and Kagome almost had no idea how to process it. But she felt a peace and calm wash over her. A small smile came to her lips as she quietly leaned her head against his shoulder. She reached out her hand tentatively, placing it over his own as it sat upon his leg. Inuyasha didn't pull away, instead interlocking their fingers, acknowledging each other's loving presence. He turned and lightly kissed the top of her head through her hair before resting his cheek against it, lightly breathing in her calming, sweet scent.</p><p>There had always been an unspoken understanding between the two of them. They both knew they cared for one another, but it felt like they were forbidden from ever speaking it aloud. Kagome had already come to terms with the fact that she loved Inuyasha. There wasn't any way around it. And Inuyasha knew it too. How could he not? But when Kikyo was brought back to land of the living, Inuyasha felt as though he was unable to give himself to anyone else, as punishment for what happened to Kikyo. He felt he owed her his life, and that the only thing he could ever make up for that was to protect her as long as she was still alive.</p><p>However, Kikyo was no longer amongst them. It still hurt to think about, but it was the truth. Kikyo was no longer of this world, and Inuyasha would eventually come to terms with that. He had done so once; he knew he could do so again. His love for her would never go away, but he would be able to move on with his life.</p><p>But was it fair to Kagome? He never felt right about how he treated her in all this, and knew that she needed to be with someone far more deserving of the unconditional love she had shown him countless times. He had abused that space in her heart that she reserved only for him, and he wanted to do right by her.</p><p>What that meant, even he was still uncertain, but he knew that whatever was best for Kagome, he would respect it, even if that meant she couldn't stay with him.</p><p>Inuyasha feared a possible future where Kagome would no longer be in his life, but it was a reality he had to face. There was always a chance that the Well would close and she would have to choose which side of it she would reside on permanently. She wasn't of this time, and Inuyasha knew she had family and friends on the other side of the Well that needed and loved Kagome as much as he did. It was unreasonable for him to demand that she stay with him.</p><p>These were all quandaries he had thought of many times, and battled within himself as to what the best action to take was. But in the end, he could never bring himself to act on or verbalize his feelings for her, because the future was just too uncertain. He was too afraid of the possible outcomes, and chose to enjoy the time he had with her instead, as long as that lasted and in whatever form she as willing to offer him. To enjoy moments like this, where they could sit in silence, and just feel each other's presence, it was enough for now.</p><p>"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome spoke softly, but it was loud enough for his sensitive ears to hear. He smiled. He wanted so badly to tell her how he felt, but he couldn't. He wanted to hold onto this perfect moment where they're just there together, under the moon and stars, content and happy, for just a while longer.</p><p>'There's still time for us… right, Kagome?' Inuyasha thought to himself before he heard her light rhythmic breathing that indicated she had fallen asleep. He gently eased her into his arms as he carried her back to the campsite. He perched himself with his back to a tree and Kagome nestled against his chest. If this was all he could ever hope for with Kagome, he was happy.</p><p>-</p><p>"That Kagome…" Naraku snarled to himself as he slowly repaired his body from Kagome's sacred arrow, "She is rather a nuisance on my path to fully defiling the Shikon Jewel."</p><p>"Yes, she certainly isn't making things easy for you," Byakuya added, "And here you thought Kikyo was your real problem. Turns out this Kagome may be an even bigger obstacle than you realized."</p><p>"Hmm, you are right, Byakuya. I must find a way to rid myself of her persistent meddling. Her powers of purification, though they may be dampened, are still the only thing that could stop me from accomplishing my final wish upon the jewel. "</p><p>In that moment, a plan struck Naraku, "Of course, the only way I can be rid of her is if someone she trusts destroys her for me. She would never attack one she truly holds dear. But perhaps I can convince them to destroy her under the right persuasion."</p><p>Byakuya, ever his faithful servant, nodded, "What do you require of me?"</p><p>As Naraku's face reassembled, he turned to look at Byakuya, "I will need you to fashion me a few puppets."</p><p>-</p><p>The following day had definitely not gone as they had all expected.</p><p>As they made their way along the path back to Kaede's village, they passed through a farming town that had been experiencing a demonic possession of their livestock, leading to shortages of meat to trade.</p><p>Of course, there was no way they wouldn't have stopped to help the villagers, though Inuyasha mostly looked forward to the distraction.</p><p>The demon had proven to be much harder than expected to kill, and it was dusk by the time they had finished it off.</p><p>"Great! We're still nearly a half a day's walk away from the village," Shippo complained, "And I was looking forward to some of Kaede's cooking tonight."</p><p>Inuyasha gave him a sound smack on the head, "Quit yer whining! We'll just have to camp out again tonight is all."</p><p>"Inuyashaaaa…." Kagome growled, angry at his treatment of the young fox-demon, "Sit boy!"</p><p>The loud slam of him hitting the ground and the vibrations it caused echoed for a few moments, "Kagome… why…?" Inuyasha muttered into the dirt as his body twitched in pain.</p><p>"Ah'm," Miroku coughed to gain the attention of his companions, "Juuust leave it me, my friends. I'll acquire us lodging for the night."</p><p>Sango grumbled, "Just please don't swindle anyone. They've been through enough as it is in this village."</p><p>"Sango, I'm appalled that you think so little of me!" Miroku exclaimed as he tried to side-step the accusation.</p><p>"Oh please, don't give me that," Sango would have none of his trickster ways.</p><p>However, before Miroku could even begin his scheme, some the villagers had begun to approach them, having been hiding in their lodgings until the demon had been vanquished. They came to give their thanks and praise for slaying the demon.</p><p>The headman of the village approached them and offered his deepest thanks for their assistance, "Please, let us repay your kindness! Stay with us for the night! We can provide food and beds for all of you, as we would have no other way of repaying you for your selfless act."</p><p>"Oh, it was nothing!" Kagome replied on behalf of the group, "But thank you! We'd really appreciate a place to sleep for the night if you're offering it. Would we be able to bathe as well?"</p><p>"Of course! I'll arrange it with our innkeepers, and you'll have every comfort you could possibly need for the night," the headman replied graciously before leaving to make the arrangements for them.</p><p>"Oooh, a bath!" Kagome sighed, dreaming of feeling clean again. She hadn't had a chance to bathe in a few days, and she was not enjoying the feeling of her own blood still caked on her skin from her battle with Lady Hitomiko.</p><p>They were all brought into the local inn and fed an enormous amount food and sake, enough to last them for a week. Miroku partook in the sake probably more than he should have, and ended up drunk before the evening's festivities had been ended. Sango, apologizing for his antics, lead him away to their room to deal with him and turn in for the night.</p><p>Kagome excused herself early as well to go enjoy the bath that was calling her name, "I'll see you in the room, Shippo. Feel free to get settled in, I'll probably be in the bath for a while."</p><p>"Alright Kagome! You enjoy your time!" Shippo replied, gleefully with a cheek-full of rice still lodged in his mouth.</p><p>Inuyasha retired to his own room afterwards, and settled himself against the far wall of the room. He never enjoyed sleeping in the futons in places he was unfamiliar with. There was still the scent of the demon from earlier today all around the place, and it was hard for him to distinguish one smell from the others. As such, he slept defensively, in case something else attacked them during the night.</p><p>As he settled in, his mind wandered to his conversation with Kagome from the previous night, and how calming it was for him. It felt like even though not much was said between them, they understood each other on a deeper level now, and they had grown closer. As he began to drift off, he heard a sound come from the shoji of the room.</p><p>Inuyasha looked up and saw a silhouette of someone outside the door, attempting to open it. Reaching for Tessaiga, he leaped to the other side of the room silently. Gripping Tessaiga's hilt, he flung open the shoji, expecting to see a bandit or a thief, but instead, "Ugh, K-Kagome...?"</p><p>There before him stood Kagome, a bright blush across her cheeks, embarrassed.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you so suddenly," she stammered.</p><p>Inuyasha quickly eased her, "N-no, you didn't wake me. I was barely asleep," he released his grip on Tessaiga, "Is something wrong? I thought you were going to take your bath." he asked, wondering why she was coming to him now.</p><p>"No… nothing's wrong. I just…" she spoke slowly and softly, lowering her gaze, appearing almost shy or ashamed, "I just wondered if maybe…"</p><p>"Wondered what?" he pressed when she trailed off her train of thought, "What is it, Kagome?"</p><p>Kagome turned her eyes back to his gaze and asked, "Would you come with me on a walk to the forest?"</p><p>"Huh? But… what about your bath?"</p><p>"Oh, I just used that as an excuse for Shippo so he wouldn't worry and come looking for me," she replied sheepishly, "I… I wanted to have some time alone with you tonight… if that's alright."</p><p>Inuyasha blinked at her, a blush forming on his cheeks at her forwardness. Naïve and confused by the proposal, he accepted, "S-sure."</p><p>Kagome smiled, wrapping her arm around his and pulling him with her. They made their way through the back of the inn, and out towards the nearby forest.</p><p>"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked as she pulled him along deeper into the wooded area.</p><p>"No, I just…" Kagome paused in her response, thinking carefully about what she would say next.</p><p>Kagome had lead him to a small clearing, not unlike the one they had visited the previous night. The stars and sky were clear and bright, as she was bathed in the light of the moon and stars. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her in awe and wonder. Had he ever noticed how beautiful she looked before?</p><p>It felt like he was looking upon her with new eyes. She seemed… as if she was glowing with radiance.</p><p>"Inuyasha…" she started, "If I… if I offered you my love, would you accept me?"</p><p>Inuyasha's eyes widen at the bold declaration, "K-Kagome?"</p><p>She continued the sentiment, her voice scared and unsure, turning back to look him in the eye, "Would you… have me?"</p><p>Inuyasha was overcome with emotion as they maintained eye contact. Her eyes glimmered in a way he had only seen a handful of times, and it always caused him to falter. He almost had no idea what to do. He adjusted her grip on his arm and slid her hand into his own, intertwining their fingers as they had done the previous night. He pulled her close to his chest as she placed her hand over his heart and rested her head against him.</p><p>"Kagome… "he hesitated, almost afraid to break the silence of the moment, but if there was ever a chance at a greater happiness with Kagome, now was his chance to take it, "Are you sure? There better men you could offer yourself to; far more who would be more deserving of your love than me."</p><p>Kagome whispered against his chest, "You're the only one I've ever wanted, Inuyasha."</p><p>Inuyasha's heart swelled with a love he had never felt before. He was so overcome by it that all he could do was hold her as tightly as possible against him, "I promise you, if you are willing to offer me your love, I will do anything to cherish it until my dying breath."</p><p>Kagome pushed against his chest to look up at him, a warm smile crossing her face with faintest of tears brimming her eyes. They moved in unison, capturing each other's lips in a passionate embrace.</p><p>-</p><p>"Oooh, that was wonderful!" Kagome exclaimed to herself as she left the warm bath. The feeling of her muscles being soothed by the water and the caked-on blood being removed at long last did wonders for her morale.</p><p>'I don't think I've ever enjoyed a bath as much as this, 'she proclaimed to herself as she dressed in the white yukata the innkeepers had provided for her.</p><p>As she made her way back to the room she was to share with Shippo, she stared out over the courtyard of the inn and towards the forested treeline in the distance. She reflected on the beauty of the night, and how she very much wanted to enjoy it before she retired for the evening.</p><p>However, a faint light caught her eye above the trees, "What?!" Kagome exclaimed to herself. Above the trees were what looked to be Kikyo's soul collectors.</p><p>'But, it can't be…' Kagome rebuked. Kikyo was dead, her soul collectors disappeared along with her soul when they escorted it to the heavens. There was no way she could be…</p><p>In a moment of realization, Kagome raced towards Inuyasha's room, and saw that the shoji was open, the room vacant and almost untouched. Only Tessaiga remained in the room, proving that Inuyasha had been there. Kagome picked up the sword, and looked back the tree line, seeing the soul collectors disappearing back towards the canopy.</p><p>Before she lost sight of them, she ran to grab her bow and arrows, just in case there was trouble, and she was in a full run towards the forest, attempting to follow them, 'Inuyasha! Is it really Kikyo? Did you seek her out?' Kagome thought in a panic.</p><p>As she raced between the trees, catching faint glimpses of the glowing serpents, she endured the pain she felt in her feet, as she had taken off without putting on her shoes or normal clothes. Sticks and rocks would pierce at her skin, but she braved the wilderness, only hoping that she wasn't too late.</p><p>This had happened so many times before, but each time, Kikyo was still alive, and there was always the possibility that she would have come to claim Inuyasha and drag him to Hell with her as she had intended to. But they had all seen her die not more than a week prior. How could it be her?</p><p>As the trees grew thinner, Kagome spotted the bright red of Inuyasha's robe of the fire-rat, but what she came upon, she did not expect. There was Inuyasha with Kikyo in a lover's embrace.</p><p>Her heart sank. 'How? How could this be real?!' Kagome stopped at the edge of the clearing, unable to bring herself to call out to them, Kagome couldn't process what she was seeing. Her body, unable to support her, gave out as she dropped Tessaiga at her feet and she fell to her knees, and giving into the shock. She rested herself against a nearby tree, diverting her gaze unable to look upon them any further; it hurt too much to watch. She felt so dejected, so unimportant.</p><p>'H-How could he?' she thought, as she watched Inuyasha and Kikyo together so unabashedly. Hadn't they grown so much closer? Would he really have run back to her at mere mention of her being alive?</p><p>But as much as she couldn't deny what was happening, something about this didn't feel right. It felt too much like her vision.</p><p>'Yes, I remember this feeling!' Kagome thought as she turned back to their tryst, carefully scanning the scene, 'It feels too staged, like the vision I had of Inuyasha and Kikyo together in the illusion forest!'</p><p>"This… This can't real!" Kagome said aloud. 'Inuyasha wouldn't do this. Not after everything we've been through. I trust him. I have to trust in him.'</p><p>Her vision of the clearing began to waiver.</p><p>'If I can't trust Inuyasha, then I'm no better than Kikyo. She didn't trust in him, and it cost them their lives.'</p><p>A bright glowy haze of the forest erupted as Kagome spoke aloud, "I won't be manipulated into hating Inuyasha!"</p><p>The illusion shattered under the pressure of her will power. The scene was restored to reality, making it very clear what was happening before her.</p><p>Inuyasha stood in the clearing with one of Naraku's puppets. It was hollow shell with no defining features, no better than a mannequin, 'Inuyasha must be trapped within the illusion!'</p><p>-</p><p>"Good!" Byakuya commented from the shadows, "She trusts him too much to let my illusions affect her so deeply. But can Inuyasha say the same?"</p><p>With a delicate wave of his hands, he thought, "Let's kick this up a notch, shall we?"</p><p>-</p><p>Inuyasha was in bliss as Kagome pressed herself against him in a way he had never imagined would be a reality for them. She returned his earnest kisses, sliding her hand beneath the folds of suikan in an attempt to remove it. The feel of her hand moving against his chest alone was driving him crazy. She had gently made her down, kissing along his jaw and neck, prying open his suikan and kimono until his flesh was exposed.</p><p>"K-Kagome…?" he panted, slowing her hands "A-Are you sure you want this?"</p><p>She looked up at him and smiled, "I've dreamed of this with you, Inuyasha," she said with a confidence he was stunned by her eagerness.</p><p>"We... We don't have to do any further than this right now. We can wait until we've slain Naraku, and we're truly free to be together. We'll still have time for us, right?"</p><p>Her eyes darkened, "Please don't turn me away now. Who knows what will happen with Naraku. I just… I just want to be with you… before we lose our chance."</p><p>"Kagome…" his voice softened.</p><p>She gently urged him to sit on the clearing floor with her, before pressing his back down flat on the grassy plain. Kagome loomed over his body with a heated look in her eye that Inuyasha had never seen before.</p><p>But in a moment, it was ripped away.</p><p>"Inuyasha, I…" she started to speak, but the sound of an arrow launching and piercing into flesh rippled in his ears. He stared, horrified.</p><p>"K-Kagome..?!" he stammered as her body went limp and fell upon his own. He cried out, "KAGOME!"</p><p>No, it couldn't be. He sat up quickly, holding her limp form close to his chest, feeling for the arrow in her back. He cried her name over and over again in the hopes that she would regain consciousness, but she remained quiet, still, and growing colder and paler in his arms.</p><p>Tears began to well in his eyes, but it didn't last long as his blood began to boil with rage.</p><p>Inuyasha turned his attention to the direction the arrow was fired from, and he saw Kikyo there at the edge of the clearing, alive, and her soul collectors floating around the area behind her. Bow in hand, having just released the killing arrow.</p><p>"How could you?!" Inuyasha demanded in a strangled cry. He wasn't thinking rationally. He never even questioned why Kikyo was even there, why she was alive. His senses betrayed him, and only his rage at seeing Kagome murdered in front of him flooded his mind and clouded his judgement. And without Tessaiga at his side, there was nothing stopping his demon instincts from taking hold.</p><p>-</p><p>Kagome assumed that by killing the puppet, Inuyasha would have been released from the illusion. When she fired the arrow, it landed true, but the puppet didn't disintegrate as they had in the past. It remained a limp puppet in Inuyasha's arms. She heard him cry out, though unable to hear his pleas, she tentatively took a step forward, careful to approach him. He was clearly upset, and she wouldn't be able to console him if he was still within the illusion.</p><p>"Inu… yasha…?" she spoke quietly, but it didn't reach his ears. He turned and she flinched when she saw the beginnings of his transformation to his demon form. His eyes glowed an unholy blood red, and his cheeks were stained with the familiar purple scars that indicated his demon side was taking over.</p><p>'He's not released from the illusion. He believes I've killed Kikyo,' Kagome rationalized, looking back at Tessaiga a few feet away, 'I need to get Tessaiga to him! To stop his transformation!'</p><p>But before she could even move for the blade, Inuyasha had leaped towards her, claws extended, and she ran into the woods, giving chase to Inuyasha as he easily cut down the trees behind her.</p><p>"I'll tear you apart!" he shouted after her.</p><p>Kagome ran as quickly as she could to get away from him. Hopefully she could find a way to trick him into running past her and she could circle back to grab the Tessaiga, but without her proper footwear, she was more susceptible to the forest floor. She tripped over a rock that she hadn't seen in the darkness and landed with a painful thud. She raised herself onto her elbows, attempting to regain her footing, but it was already too late.</p><p>Inuyasha grabbed her yukata collar from behind and flipped her over onto her back, pinning her by the neck against the cold forest floor. She stared up at him, her hands gripping at his to release her, terrified at the absolutely horrific and contorted face he now possessed. "Inuyasha! It's me! Come back-!" she cried out, though his hold on her throat made it difficult to breathe.</p><p>He raised his clawed hand, "You're dead to me…" he said almost calmly as he pulled back to strike a fatal blow.</p><p>'Inuyasha!' Kagome screamed internally, 'Please! Don't do this! Don't give in! Please come back to me!'</p><p>She raised her hands to press against his exposed chest, and in an instant, a pink, calming, heavenly glow emerged from within Kagome. Her powers of purification activated, the pure energy flowed from her hands into Inuyasha's chest, and he immediately stilled his attack.</p><p>After a few moments of silence and stillness, Kagome opened her eyes and saw the look on her poor half-demon's face; he was horrified.</p><p>"Ka…gome…?" he choked out her name. His eyes had begun to fade back to their neutral state, the gold in his eyes returning. The purple streaks faded and his claws retracted, but his face was filled with pain and confusion. He loosened his grip around her neck and lowered his right arm that had been ready to strike, "I… what… have I done?"</p><p>Inuyasha, up until a moment ago, had been ready to kill who he thought was Kikyo. He had been willing to kill her without hesitation, because he had believed Kagome had been murdered. But to wake up and see her, skin covered in scratches, dirt, and newly forming bruises - her hair still wet from a recent bath, and dressed only in a yukata - this wasn't the Kagome he had been with only moments before.</p><p>'It was… an illusion?' Inuyasha realized what had transpired in that moment, and he berated himself for being so easily manipulated. How could he not have noticed the lack of Kagome's sweet scent in the air, the absence of the smell graveyard soil that had always accompanied Kikyo? He had been too enamored with being alone with Kagome that he wasn't paying any attention to his basic instincts, and if he couldn't trust his own senses, what good was he as her protector?</p><p>Kagome was unable to speak, still timid to engage. Her breathing was rapid as she tried to regain her composure, but it still felt as if his hand was around her neck and she couldn't get up, like she was permanently stuck in place, frozen.</p><p>Inuyasha gently reached down, almost afraid to touch her, afraid that he would hurt her further. But he slowly placed his hand on her cheek, wiping away the tears that had streamed down her face that she didn't even realize were there.</p><p>"I-I'm so sorry, Kagome…" Inuyasha pleaded, begging for her forgiveness with his eyes.</p><p>Kagome, finally regaining the ability to move, gently took the hand that was upon her cheek, and moved it away as she sat up. She averted her gaze, unable to look at him.</p><p>"Kagome…?" he asked quietly. She stood and started walking back in the direction of the inn, not saying a word to him. Inuyasha tried to follow, but when she realized he was keeping pace with her…</p><p>"Sit!"</p><p>"Ahh!" The familiar echo rang through the forest as his face hit dirt. But before he could ask her what it was for, she calmly told him, "I'm going back to the inn. Just please… leave me alone for now."</p><p>Inuyasha didn't argue with her. He understood what she was asking for and he left her to go back alone, though I pained him to see her receding figure in the distance. He wanted to apologize to her, to offer his life to her, find some way of making amends, and to make this all go away, but after what he had done… would they ever be able to recover? Had he destroyed their one moment of happiness?</p><p>-</p><p>"Oh dear! Naraku isn't going to like this one bit," Byakuya lamented, disappointed that the illusion wasn't strong enough to withstand the young girl's sealed powers and breaking his hold on Inuyasha's mind, "And I was so close too. But I guess we'll just have to find another way of eliminating that girl."</p><p>In the blink of an eye, he had vanished as if he had never been there to begin with.</p><p>-</p><p>"Kagome?!" Shippo had been running around the inn, crying out to Kagome all morning. He awoke to find that all her belongings had been taken from the room he shared with her, and that she had never even slept in the room.</p><p>He bounded towards Inuyasha's room, slamming open the shoji, and cried, "Inuyasha! Kagome's gone!"</p><p>Inuyasha didn't flinch at the fox-demon's cries. He was already painfully aware that Kagome was gone. After he had returned from the forest, hoping she had just gone to bed, he saw her, dressed in her tattered school uniform and with her backpack and arrows, and left the inn and the village. She had walked towards Kaede's village, 'She wants to go home,' he mourned. He followed at a far enough distance so as to be undetected, but close enough to ensure she made it safely, and upon daybreak, she had made it back to the Bone-Eaters Well, and slipped back across to her own time.</p><p>Inuyasha returned to the trading village at his usual break-neck speed, as he knew the others would be in a panic if they were both missing, but he was unwilling to admit what had transpired; only to tell them that she was alright, and that she had gone home.</p><p>Sango and Miroku came running at the sound of Shippo's cries, "Shippo, what's the matter?" Miroku questioned upon coming to the room.</p><p>"Kagome's missing, and Inuyasha doesn't seem to care at all!" Shippo blubbered, an anxiety beginning to fill the room.</p><p>"That's not true…" Inuyasha commented unsettlingly calmly, "Kagome went back to her own time. Back on the other side of the Well."</p><p>Miroku walked towards Inuyasha's slumped form against the wall, sitting down beside him before smacking him hard on the top of the head with his staff, "What did you do this time, Inuyasha?" the monk asked, knowing that Kagome only left to go to her own time if she had a fight with Inuyasha.</p><p>"What the hell?! You assume I caused it?!" he wailed at Miroku.</p><p>"Well it is the truth, isn't it?" Sango added.</p><p>"For sure! Kagome wouldn't just up and leave us for no good reason!" Shippo piled on.</p><p>Inuyasha, realizing he deserved their animosity, but unwilling to let them interject, only replied with, "All you need to know is that she's safe. It's our problem to deal with, and it's not something that you all can solve."</p><p>The three companions looked at one another, unsure of how to deal with the mopping half-demon. He was clearly troubled by what had transpired, but if he didn't tell them what happened, they wouldn't be able to help them resolve the issue at hand.</p><p>"Inuyasha, if you did something to upset her, you need to go to her and apologize. This isn't the time for her to leave, not when we're so close to finding and defeating Naraku," Miroku stated matter-of-factly, "We need to be realistic. Without Kagome, we don't stand a chance of purifying and taking back the Shikon Jewel. She's the only one that stands between him and his final wish on the jewel. So, we can't afford you both having a lover's quarrel over a matter that can be resolved with a simple apology."</p><p>Inuyasha retorted, "I won't put her in danger anymore."</p><p>The group went silent at his declaration, "What do you mean?" Shippo probed cautiously.</p><p>He hung his head in shame as he explained, "If Kagome is back in her time, then I can at least take solace knowing that she's safe. I won't be responsible for causing her anymore pain than she has already had to endure at my hand. She needs to be safe from me."</p><p>"Inuyasha…" Sango breathed, "What happened?"</p><p>Inuyasha refused to answer as he stood with Tessaiga and began to leave the inn. The others followed closely behind, thanking their hosts for the evening on the way out. They made their way along the path, and back to Kaede's village.</p><p>Inuyasha would run off to the nearby cliffs, avoiding the judgments of his friends, to lament Kagome's absence.</p><p>-</p><p>-Three Days Later-</p><p>As the sun began to set, he stood from his perch on the cliff side that he had remained on for the last three days, unwavering in his self-isolation. None of the others dared to disturb him during this time, and he was thankful for it.</p><p>He had spent a long time reflecting on what had transpired, what he remembered from the illusion and from his attack on Kagome, trying desperately to piece together what happened that night. The best explanation he could come up with was that Naraku had failed to corrupt Kagome with Lady Hitomiko, so he conspired a trap to have Inuyasha kill Kagome himself, thereby eliminating her from his path to defile the Shikon Jewel.</p><p>It had been three days since Kagome's return to the other side of the Well, and while Inuyasha knew she wanted to be alone and felt like he owed it to her to respect her wishes, he also felt obligated to go to her. Not to bring her back, but to make amends. He owed her his life after what he almost did to her, and he was going to make sure she knew how regretful he was for it. He would go to her… tonight.</p><p>Inuyasha made his way down the cliff side with ease and bounded toward the Well. Within moments, he was thankful to be back in her time. The sounds and smells of her time were abrasive and offensive to him, but her time was safer than his, and he took solace knowing she was okay.</p><p>He leaped out of the Well and towards the Higurashi house and up to Kagome's window. He had come into her room this way so many times before, but this was the first time he ever felt unwanted. The curtains were drawn, and the window was locked. 'She really doesn't want to see me,' he thought to himself, depressed at the blatant obstacle.</p><p>Luckily it was still sunset, and it would've been likely that Kagome's family were still awake. Maybe she was with them in the house? He retreated to the front door of the house, entering and calling out to any of the residents, "Oi, anyone home?"</p><p>Souta came running up to greet him eagerly, "Inuyasha! Welcome back! Are you here to cheer up sis?"</p><p>"Uh…" Inuyasha was taken aback by the question, "Well, sort of…"</p><p>"Oh Inuyasha! It's good to see you again, my boy!" Grandpa greeted from his seat at the kotatsu table in the living room.</p><p>"Hey old man. Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked sheepishly.</p><p>Grandpa turned to look at him, "She's upstairs in her room."</p><p>'So was preventing me from coming to see her… Of course she would, she doesn't want to see me after what I almost did to her,' he berated himself internally before Souta spoke up.</p><p>"She's been up there for the last three days and hasn't talked to anyone, hasn't even gone to school either. I'm starting to get really worried about her."</p><p>"Yeah…" Inuyasha agreed.</p><p>"Did something happen in your time, Inuyasha?" Souta asked. Inuyasha froze, not wanting to explain to the family of the woman he had deeply hurt and betrayed his untoward actions against her.</p><p>"Uhh… You could say that, "he replied vaguely, before realizing he should speak to her mother. Kagome's mom was always pretty intuitive about this kind of stuff, and he needed her opinion on how best he should approach Kagome right now, "Hey, where's your mom?" he asked Souta.</p><p>"She's out at the Sacred Tree. She sits there sometimes to be alone," before he could even finish the statement, Inuyasha was gone in a flash.</p><p>There, he found Kagome's mom, who was praying under the tree.</p><p>"It's good to see you again, Inuyasha," she greeted him without even turning her head to acknowledge him, "I take it you're here to see my daughter?"</p><p>Inuyasha stilled his movement toward her, and let out a meek reply affirming her suspicions.</p><p>"I don't pretend to know every detail about what it is you both do on the other side of that Well, but I would like to know why my daughter has been holed up in her bedroom for the last few days in what I can assume is a state of distress," Inuyasha had never been scared of Kagome's mother before, but the intensity that she spoke with just now was one of the most fearful moments in his life.</p><p>"I…" he hesitated, unsure of how to explain what happened, but if he wanted her help on how to approach Kagome, she needed to know the gist of what transpired, "Kagome and I were manipulated into hurting each other. A demon we've been tracking down used illusions to try and turn us against each other."</p><p>"Did he succeed?" she asked.</p><p>"Not completely, but it did enough damage," he replied as he turned to look up at Kagome's window. How he wished he could see her.</p><p>Kagome's mom saw him staring at her bedroom window and broke the silence, "I know how strongly you feel about my daughter. We can all see it. And she would do anything to protect you as well. A mother knows her daughter's heart better than anyone, and she would never do anything to purposefully hurt you."</p><p>"I know, but she hasn't left herself open to me. She had asked to be left alone, but I know it's on me to make this right. She's completely shut me out, and I don't know how to make any of this better, "he lamented.</p><p>"Leave it to me," Kagome's mom replied, as she rose from her prayer positon and brushed off her skirt, "I'll give you a way in."</p><p>"You will?" Inuyasha asked, "But why? I've done something terrible to her, and even I'm not sure I'm worthy of her forgiveness. Why would you be so willing to help me?"</p><p>"Because no man who loves someone less than what is necessary would have come after her if she said she wanted to be left alone. You gave her the space she asked for, but you came after her in order to make things right. We all make mistakes; we just need to be willing to learn from them in order to move on with our lives. That's what she needs right now. I hope that you both will take this as a learning opportunity to trust each other more, and to not waste what a special bond you two share."</p><p>Inuyasha was floored. Her mother truly was insightful, and he wondered if she had spiritual powers of her own.</p><p>"Thank you, and I promise you, I will protect Kagome with my life," he replied in a grateful tone.</p><p>"I know you will, "she smiled, "Now, if you give me 10 minutes, I'll be able to give you a hand."</p><p>Mom had resolved to making Kagome's dinner and bringing it up to her, giving her an excuse to go into her room. As she breached her bedroom door, she found Kagome was fast asleep already. Deciding it wasn't in her best interest to wake her, Mom left the food on her desk, in case she got hungry later. She paused and drew the curtains on Kagome's window and unlatching the lock. Inuyasha saw the curtain in her room drawn open, as he saw her mother unlocking the window.</p><p>'Thank you,' he thought, unable to verbalize it, but as she waved down to him, he waved back acknowledging that the mission had been accomplished.</p><p>Once he saw the light go out, he waited a few moments longer before he approached the window. He peered in, seeing Kagome was already asleep on her bed, her back facing the window. He carefully made his way into the room, desperate to not make a sound and disrupt her.</p><p>Inuyasha approached the side of her bed and just watched her as she slowly breathed rhythmically. He'd never realised it before, but had gotten so used to hearing the rhythm of her breathing when she slept. It told him that everything was okay.</p><p>As he peered over her form, he saw the remnants of the bruising on her neck from where he had grappled her, and the scratches along her cheeks and hands, likely from falling as she ran from him in the forest. They'd started to fade, but they were obvious to anyone who bothered to look. It tore at him to know he was responsible for marring her in such a way.</p><p>He wondered if he should brave sitting at the foot of her bed, but instead, he resolved himself to sitting on the floor, his back resting against the mattress as he had done many times before. He decided he would wait for Kagome, as long as it took, for her to wake up, and he would make this right, by whatever means necessary.</p><p>There were still so many unanswered questions floating around in his mind around that night that he wanted to talk to her about; How did Kagome even know he was out in the forest? What had she seen in Naraku's illusion? But for now, these were things that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Kagome understand that he was at her mercy, and she had the power to decide his fate. He would leave it all on the table and she would make the decision if she ever wanted to be by his side again. And if she turned him away, he would accept her wishes. At least he tried. But what else could he - a lowly half-demon – expect? He already knew he was aiming too high in hoping that someone like Kagome would ever offer him anything beyond a passing glance. But still, being with her, feeling her support, her kindness, her limitless boundaries for love and compassion; it gave him a strength he never thought would be possible, not without becoming a full-fledged demon at least.</p><p>Kagome made him want to be better, to be stronger, and not just purely for power. Before Kagome, he wanted power so he could shut out the world. But with her, he wanted it so that he could protect the only thing that mattered; her. He only cared about having enough power that he could protect her. She taught him to love again, to trust others, and to know that he was okay as he was; that he deserved love as he was. And he only betrayed that humanity in her by nearly ripping her throat out.</p><p>He wouldn't be responsible for her pain anymore. He would do whatever he needed to fix this; even if it meant sealing the Well so that she'd never have to be at risk again.</p><p>Inuyasha turned and saw that she laid there on her bed, on top of her blanket, as if she had fallen asleep by accident. She shivered in her sleep, probably because of the cold air he had let in when he opened the window.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Kagome," he spoke softly as he stood to adjust her under the blanket.</p><p>What he hadn't realized was that the cold air had woken Kagome up lightly, and she was suddenly aware of the presence in her room. She felt someone move the blankets on her bed from underneath her to cover her, assuming it was her mother coming to check on her. It was only when she heard him speak did she realize it was Inuyasha.</p><p>'He came to see me,' she thought, joy crossing her heart at the thought that he respected her need to be alone, but that he wouldn't abandon her completely.</p><p>He was being so gentle, lifting her up as carefully as a parent would to tuck in their already sleeping child. She had missed him, but she needed the last few days to come to terms with what had happened, and where this left them in their… relationship?</p><p>'Inuyasha believed he was with Kikyo, and the instant he believed she was still alive, he went to her, just like always,' Kagome sulked mentally, 'I always knew I could never replace Kikyo in his heart, but I had hoped… actually, I don't even know what I hoped for. Maybe I just hoped that now, he would start to see me as someone who was there for him, in whatever capacity that was. But when I saw them together again… I felt so… so… alone.'</p><p>She felt him smooth out the blanket across her legs and positioned himself against the bed like he normally did. Forever her vigilant protector.</p><p>Kagome turned over to face the interior of her room, and Inuyasha immediately reacted to her movements. He jumped away from the edge of her bed, positioning himself across the room. He didn't want to make her feel as though he was invading her space.</p><p>Kagome looked to him as their eyes met for the first time in what felt like an eternity. God, how she missed the way he looked at her. But especially now, his eyes were sad, like a puppy's.</p><p>"Inu… yasha…" she sleepily said, sitting upright in the bed.</p><p>Inuyasha, in that moment, did something she had never seen him do before. He bowed.</p><p>Kagome was taken aback by the action. Inuyasha, on hand and knee, Tessaiga on the floor beside him, head touching the floor, was… bowing to her? She shifted in her bed, to bring her legs over the edge, staring at him, perplexed by the action.</p><p>"Kagome… I submit to you," he said, a hint of fear in his voice, but it was still confident, like he had planned out what he would say, "I'm so sorry that I hurt you."</p><p>Kagome stood from the bed and walked to stand in front of him. Not giving him an answer, he continued, "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, and there is nothing I can ever do to make up for what I've done. But please, if you'll accept me, I'll never betray you like that again. I'll forever be in your service as long I am alive."</p><p>Kagome continued to peer down at him, not giving away her true emotions. She stayed silent for a few moments, and it tore at Inuyasha to not hear her reply. He was so used to being scolded for being the idiot. What he wouldn't do to hear her admonish him now. For her to remain silent scared him more than anything else she could possibly say, "Please Kagome! Even if you don't forgive me; yell at me, call me an idiot, tell me to 'sit' even, but I can't take your silence!"</p><p>Kagome didn't respond to his pleas to be berated. Instead, she knelt down in front of him and gently brushed the back of his head, encouraging him to lift his head from the floor. It took him a moment, as he felt reluctant to even look upon her, but with her hands pressed against the sides of his face, she urged him to look at her. When he did, she had a delicate smile on her lips, and simply said, "Inuaysha, will you just… hold me for a while?"</p><p>He raised himself up from submission, confusion plastered across his face as he wondered what she was thinking. But after seeing the serene look on her face, he nodded as he rose from the floor, taking Kagome with him as he walked to her bed. He pressed his back against the far wall, and Kagome cradled herself against his chest, sitting in his lap.</p><p>Inuyasha could hear that her breathing was slow and her heartbeat even. She wasn't upset? She seemed… calm.</p><p>The pair stayed there for some time before Kagome raised her hand to his shoulder and turned to look up at him. It had felt so much like that night. The way she looked up at him; she could ask anything of him and there would be no way he would resist her.</p><p>"Inuyasha, thank you for giving me my space," Kagome said, "I really needed to be alone so that I could think things through, and I'm glad you didn't immediately come after me. But…" she paused, thinking carefully about what she would say next, as Inuyasha listened attentively, "I'm even more glad that you did come for me."</p><p>His eyes softened, "Kagome…" Inuyasha tightened his grip on her, giving her arm a squeeze, "I…I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry I betrayed your trust in me."</p><p>"I'm the one that should apologize," Kagome interrupted, "I didn't trust you like I needed to. I let the illusion cloud my judgement and let it manipulate me. If I had more faith, maybe I…"</p><p>"No," Inuyasha interrupted, "You don't need to apologize, for anything, Kagome."</p><p>Kagome looked up at him, "But I…"</p><p>He interrupted her again, "It's only because your heart is so untainted that you were able to free me of the illusion and stop my demon form. Your heart is so pure, that's the only reason we made it out of there," Inuyasha faltered or a moment before continuing, "It was my own foolishness that got us in that situation to begin with. I should have known better and trusted my instincts. If I had paid more attention, none of this would've happened and I wouldn't have hurt you."</p><p>Kagome nestled into this arms. 'He let himself be overcome by the idea that Kikyo might still be alive that he didn't realize it was a puppet,' she thought to herself. She sighed. Could she blame him? His devotion was so unwavering.</p><p>"I know how much Kikyo means to you, and I know she'll always have a place in your heart, so I can't blame y…"</p><p>"Wait…" Inuyasha interjected softly, "What does Kikyo have to do with any of this?"</p><p>Kagome twisted her head to align her eyes with his jaw, "It's alright, Inuyasha. I know it was Kikyo you saw in the illusion, because it was how I knew where to find you. There were puppet soul collectors flying around the clearing. I could see them from the inn."</p><p>"Kagome," he started, "Is that why you were so upset? You thought I had run off because I believed Kikyo was still alive?"</p><p>Kagome pushed away from him to face him directly, "Well, wasn't it? I mean, why else would you go off in the middle of the night to a clearing in the forest with one of Naraku's puppets unless you thought it was Kikyo?"</p><p>"Kagome…" he struggled to verbalize what had been plaguing his mind over the last three days, "I thought you were upset with me because I had attacked you in my demon form. I almost killed you, and if you hadn't stopped me when you did, I don't know what I…"</p><p>"No!" she interrupted, "I could never be upset with you for that. You were being manipulated by an illusion, and I only made it worse by playing into Naraku's scheme when I killed the puppet. You believed that I had killed Kikyo."</p><p>She paused for a moment, thinking to herself about how she should have acted, or what else she could have done, "I only wish I could have stopped the illusion sooner. If my powers weren't sealed away, maybe I could have done something different."</p><p>Inuyasha, suddenly realizing that this was all one big misunderstanding, said, "Kagome… The puppet that lured me to forest, the person that Naraku had tried to manipulate me with… It wasn't Kikyo."</p><p>Kagome stiffened in his arms, her blood turning cold for a moment, "I-It wasn't?"</p><p>Inuyasha lightly shook his head, "No."</p><p>Kagome looked up at him, confusion plastered all over her face, "Then… who was it?"</p><p>He smiled and inhaled, raising his hand to rest against the back of her head, easing her back into the warmth of his chest, "It was you," he had said it so timidly, yet effortlessly, he almost wondered why he had ever waited this long to tell her how he felt.</p><p>Kagome felt her heart skip a beat and was stunned.</p><p>Inuyasha nodded before saying, "Naraku's puppet lured me out to the forest in your form. I was made to believe you were the one who had asked me to go out the forest for a walk. After the previous night, I went willingly. I felt as if I had no reason to doubt you. I just… wanted a moment to be near you again."</p><p>Kagome's hand gripped into his robes as her eyes brimmed with tears, "So… the person you thought you had kissed and you thought had been murdered…"</p><p>Inuyasha gently squeezed her, affirming her sentiment without verbally confirming it.</p><p>They both now understood.</p><p>"I thought Kikyo had murdered you in cold blood; that she had come back just to spite you," he paused, "And it made me realize something… When I didn't hesitate to attack her."</p><p>Kagome, feeling as though it was impossible to get even closer to him, shivered, as tears silently fell from her tightly shut eyes.</p><p>"I realized, in that moment, if push comes to shove, I would always choose you over Kikyo; that I would always protect and avenge you," he declared, "Kikyo… As much as I cared for her once, she could never accept me as I was when she was alive. She would only have me if I became human. Her love was conditional and tainted."</p><p>Kagome's tears flowed freely, though silently, and as Inuyasha gently loosened his grip on her, she peered up at him. He stared back down at her, raising his knuckle to push away the tears on her cheeks, brushing her hair that had matted to her face, "You've always given your love freely without hesitation. You've fought and nearly died for me, shed tears for me, and accepted me in every form," he continued, a slight smile forming on his lips, "I wasn't able to truly accept myself and my full power until you. I couldn't trust anyone until you. I would be a fool to not see how much more you have impacted me in ways no one else could… not even Kikyo."</p><p>Kagome, feeling truly comforted by the sentiments, realized that she was finally able to let go of that jealousy that had always existed in some form or another for Kikyo. As hard as she tried for so long to quell those doubts and fears on her own, they always stood in the back of her mind; that she was second best to Kikyo. But now, after hearing Inuyasha's thoughts, she felt assured that he did not think of her as a replacement for Kikyo.</p><p>She reached up and placed her hand against his cheek as Inuyasha willingly pressing into the soft skin she offered. His eyes still searched for something in hers, and she knew what he wanted to hear. As much as she believed he didn't need it, she knew it would reassure him; to know that she wouldn't reject him. He had just gone so far outside his normal boundaries to reassure her, that it seemed only fair that she do the same for him.</p><p>She tenderly brushed her thumb over his cheek and whispered, "I forgive you."</p><p>Inuyasha tightened his grip on her, giving her arm a squeeze, "Thank you… Kagome," he barely breathed out the words, taken aback by her endless capacity to forgive.</p><p>Kagome pushed herself back into his embrace, tucking her head under his chin, and he, with his arms around her, refused to let go.</p><p>"Can we just stay like this a while longer?" he asked.</p><p>"We have time," she replied as he could hear the smile in her voice, "We'll always have time for this."</p><p>-</p><p>After a few hours, and possibly a quick nap - Kagome was unsure if she fell asleep or not, wondering if the entire conversation was just a wonderful dream - the pair slowly rose and made plans to return to the Feudal Era.</p><p>"Kagome," Inuaysha spoke as she packed up her backpack with various clothes, food, and supplies, "Are you sure you want to come back? Naraku is making desperate moves, and we don't know what he'll try next. I don't want you to be put in danger again. I think you should stay here while I go back and we'll destroy Naraku."</p><p>Kagome turned to look at him as he sat on her bed, "I won't be able to live with myself if I sat by while you and the others are risking everything. Even if my powers are restrained, I still have to try. I still have my powers of purification, and that has to count for something."</p><p>Inuyasha stared at her for a few seconds, wondering how she could be so brave in the face of such adversity, "But…"</p><p>"No buts!" she declared turning back to her bag, "I'm coming with you, and that's final!"</p><p>Inuyasha smirked, "Stubborn wench."</p><p>Kagome smirked back, "Arrogant pig."</p><p>Neither of their insults held any bite to them, as it had seemed to become a way for them to convey their affection for one another.</p><p>As they made their way down to the Well House, they passed by Kagome's family, "See ya! We're heading back now!" Kagome called out to the family as they sat at the kitchen table.</p><p>"Oh sis! You're up!" Souta called out, excited to see his sister's face again, "You're leaving already?"</p><p>"Please, won't you have some breakfast before you go?" Mom asked, before they could take another step towards the door.</p><p>"Sorry, Mom! I've already been gone for too long as it is," Kagome replied happily. Inuyasha was surprised. Normally she'd take the excuse to stay in the present when possible.</p><p>"Alright! Be safe!" Mom chimed with a smile on her face that was clearly pointed towards Inuyasha, conveying how happy she was that they were able to work things out.</p><p>"Of course!" Kagome replied as she and Inuyasha proceeded towards the Well.</p><p>"Last chance, Kagome," Inuyasha said as they approached the lip of the Well. She turned and looked at him puzzled before he continued, "You know you don't have to stay by me for my sake, right?"</p><p>She giggled and smiled as she asked in a teasing tone, "Who said I'm doing this for you?"</p><p>Inuyasha smirked at her, "As long as you know the choice you're making."</p><p>Kagome nodded, "I do."</p><p>Inuyasha reached for her hand as he helped her over the Well's edge and leapt back into the Feudal Era.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic! Please leave a review or favourite the story if you liked it!</p><p>With all this free time, I'd love to get back into writing some of my other stories that I've neglected for the last few years, and even start up some new ones, so let me know what you thought and where I can improve.</p><p>Until Next Time…</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>